The Wubblog/Archives (July 2008)
July 01, 2008 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Lunch time! While our favorite Wubbzy is bouncing all around town... Your little ones can bounce on over to Grandma and Grandpa's house, school, or to the babysitter's with a packed lunch especially for them in their new favorite plush peekaboo lunch box. Keep your eyes peeled, these adorable lunch boxes are coming soon. -angie July 01, 2008 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Lunch time!.png July 01, 2008 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Lunch time! 2.png July 01, 2008 - Kooky! Check it out! We got some blanks of the Kooky Kollectables in today! A blank is the version of the toy before it's gone through paint. As you can see, while plain, they still look pretty cool and almost like the final product. The painted ones will come in blister packs in sets of three. I have to hand it to our toy folks on these guys. Even as blanks these toys look great! They really are worth collecting and hanging on to. So make sure you pick up a pack when they come rolling out in August. And as soon as I have some painted versions in I'll make sure you see them! - Carrie July 01, 2008 - Kooky!.png July 03, 2008 - Jumbo Activity Activity gets Jumbo-Sized with this giant activity pad. It's a great chance for kids to color together and comes with crayons, stickers, scissors and other goodies. I can't wait for this to come out, as my niece is WILD about coloring! This is another one coming out in August, so keep an eye out! - Carrie July 03, 2008 - Jumbo Activity.png July 07, 2008 - Flickr Find - Wooden Wubbster I can't get over this one, folks. This is a Wubbzy carved entirely out of Cherry wood! To make it extra cool, it turns out that this photo I stumbled across comes from Flickr user Ray Leong. Though I've never met him, I recognized Ray's name right away. Ray was an artist on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! which explains how he did such a rockin' job on this carving. Click here to check out the entire photo gallery that Ray took of the carving, but also make sure you check out some of his other work. He's got some great images that he did for Wubbzy, as well as other shows. He also does some other cool carvings. Way to go, Ray, we're all impressed! ;) Wubbzy01 Originally uploaded by Ray Leong July 07, 2008 - Flickr Find - Wooden Wubbster.png|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/ray_leong/501647280/ July 08, 2008 - The Best Toy EVAR Oh my gosh, folks. I am so excited to be the one to share this with you. I give you.... (drumroll) DISCO DANCING WUBBZY!! This little fella is SO COOL I can't handle it. Watch the video above to see the Wubbster in action! July 08, 2008 - WOW! WOW! WUBBZY! Coming to DVD! You've been waiting, and it's almost time! Wubbzy is coming to DVD on September 23rd! Wow! Wow! -angie July 08, 2008 - WOW! WOW! WUBBZY! Coming to DVD!.png July 10, 2008 - More Big-toys [youtube= This week we've veered away from the party supplies on to bigger and better goodies! Today, I'm showing you this AWESOME Daizy toy! I know you guys haven't spent much time with our new friend Daizy, but you still can't resist her crazy Daizy ponytails! July 14, 2008 - Zooming to a Store Near You! Da Da Da Daaaa! Here is the Wubbzy Tooter Scooter! I have a feeling this going to be a big hit with the kids. It's due out in August, so keep your eyes peeled for it. Can't you just see your little one riding around town on this sweet scooter? -angie July 14, 2008 - Zooming to a Store Near You!.png July 14, 2008 - High Flying Adventures [youtube= This just in! Just this morning we got a demo version of this toy. I'm not sure what you call such a device, but it is LOADS of fun! Great outside toy... Anyway, here we are in the office playing with it the first time. I'd instructed my office-mate Todd to "hit it really hard". Well he sent this Wubbzy out of the park! - Carrie July 16, 2008 - YouTube Songstress [youtube= So instead of a Flickr find, today I came across this great video on YouTube. This is a video of Kelsea posted by [http://www.youtube.com/user/JUDGIEMATILDA JUDGIEMATILDA. Kelsea does such a great job singing that she almost seems to wear herself out at the end, there. Great job, Kelsea! - Carrie July 17, 2008 - Look at What the Internet Dragged In... So the unfortunate thing about releasing all of these great goodies is that a lot of times, we don't really know for sure when things will hit the stores exactly. As far as I know, just about everything we've shown you guys here is due to come out in August this year, but honestly, I couldn't tell you whether it was early, mid or late August :( Sorry. But here's a tip: GOOGLE! In searching for fun pictures and home projects to post, I found this site that seems to be bulk selling party supplies. That tells me that the party supplies are hitting warehouses, so you should be able to find them in regular stores awfully soon. You'll also start to find things like Wacky Wubbzy and Digi Wubbzy on sites like Amazon.com So get googling and see what you can dig up! If you find them somewhere, leave us a comment! - Carrie July 17, 2008 - Look at What the Internet Dragged In....png July 18, 2008 - Flickr Find - More Cakes! Today's photo comes from Flickr user Ja-nelle. It looks like someone did a fantastic job creating their own Wubbzy cake - complete with a Kickity Kick ball! How fun! This one looks tasty :D Great job, Ja-nelle! - Carrie July 18, 2008 - Flickr Find - More Cakes!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/janellehill/2329926655/in/photostream/ July 21, 2008 - Ian's Wubbtastic Birthday Party! Today's post came to me from Ian's mom, Jenni. Ian so badly wanted a Wubbzy party for his 4th birthday. Since party supplies are still in pretty short demand, Jenni took matters into her own hands! She got creative with a lot of the available graphics on the Nick, Jr. site and used them to make banners and coloring pages. She even made a giant Wubbzy to use for a "Pin the Tail on Wubbzy" game! Jenni also did a fabulous job making her own Wubbzy cake and used some e-bay rings to top cupcakes. But my favorite has to be their home-made kickety kick balls. Do you believe these? Happy 4th Birthday Ian! And congratlations on such a great bash. Hopefully, lots of moms can use some of Jenni's ideas for more wubbzy birthdays. Keep those pictures comin'! - Carrie July 21, 2008 - Ian's Wubbtastic Birthday Party!.png July 21, 2008 - Ian's Wubbtastic Birthday Party! 2.png July 21, 2008 - Ian's Wubbtastic Birthday Party! 3.png July 24, 2008 - Another Wub Goody! It's a Wow Wow Wubbzy Doodle Pad! Your little ones will be able to draw until their heart's content and then erase and start again with this Wubbzy doodle pad! You'll be able to get one just like this in August! Wow! Wow! -angie July 24, 2008 - Another Wub Goody!.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2008